a camp for who
by fandomsforlifefan4ever
Summary: Some of your favorite camp half blood characters get to met your favorite doctor who characters. I have no idea where this is going just that it is going to be weird. I might end up adding in a few more fandoms along the way
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Hannah wake up" someone was trying to get me up. "My bed is to soft for me to leave it" i peeked open an eye to see a face i don't recognize. "If you don't get up now you will miss breakfast " i sat up " ok fine but you have to clean up the cabin first" i stood up and went to my bag. "But Hanna you know i can't do that before breakfast " the girl whimpered. "Well call someone to help you" i went to the bathroom and changed.

When i came back she had picked up about an eighth of the cabin. "what's your name?" She looked at me a little confused. "Hanna you know my name we have been friends sense you got here." She took a deep breath. "My name is Abigail. " she looked hopefully at me. "Oh right, sorry Abigail." I have a memory loss problem " Let's go get breakfast." she looked confused. "I thought you wanted me to clean?" I laughed. "You should know, it is impossible to clean this cabin, let's go" as we were walking out Abigail asked. "Do you think we will get claimed today? " i looked at her. "I hope so but probably not" she looked sad. We mad it to the mess hall. Cabin 11's table was over crowded as usual. Someone kids from cabin 9 waved us over. I held up one finger telling them to wait and we went and got our food.

When we came and sat down we were welcomed. "So have either of you been claimed yet?" Someone asked "no not yet, but we hope to be claimed today" Abigail says hopefully. "Hey does anyone know where Leo is? I haven't seen him in a few days " i ask. They all look at each other. "All the more we have seen of him is at night when he comes back to the cabin to sleep. " just then i heard someone calling my name. I turned and saw Leo. "Hannah i need your help with something " he said. "When was the last time you ate something? " he stared at me as if i just grew another head. "What does that have to do with anything? " he asked obviously still confused. "Just answer the question, dummy "

"Uh..Maby three days ago "

"No that won't do, what ever you are working on can wait you need food or else all that work you did will go to waste " i said as i started to push him towards the food. He reluctantly went.

When he came back and sat down all he did was pick at his food. "Leo Valdez if you do not eat your food i will make you eat it" i was starting to get a little upset at him. He looked up. "Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?" By the look on his face i could tell that was a challenge. "Do you really want to know? " i asked just to confirm the challenge. He noded. "But first let's get this straight if you can't make me eat anything you have to be blindfolded to come with me"

"And what if i can?"

"Then i have to come back to eat three times a day"

"Sounds fair"

We both braced ourselves and waited for the count down.

- author's note: this is the first fan fic i have ever written so it probably sucks ,i will except any and all criticism, so please review and tell me how i did


	2. leo eat your food

**thank you to the two people who followed my story I'm glad you like it so her is another chapter for you. And thank you Willowsoar for your review i'm glad you can forsee this going somewhere just so you know i am always trying to work on my grammar and punctuation because i know that I'm no good with it. For every review i will make the next chapter a little bit longer so please follow, favorite, and review. **

One of the other campers started a count down. We were both primed and ready. "3...2...1...GO!" i jumped on Leo's back and held him down. He wasn't expecting that. I grabbed a cookie of his plate. He started to struggle against me. I held him firmer and pried open his mouth. Leo bit my finger. "Gah, damn Leo that hurt"

"Sor..."

"What ever " i say as i shove the cookie in his open mouth. "You...chan't...ghet mhe to swowwo it" he said with the cookie still in his mouth. I plug his nose. "Haha wanna bet" he spat out the cookie on to the ground. "Haha i win"

"Hey man that's not fair i got it into your mouth."

"But i didn't swallow it"

"But i got it in your mouth that should count " i say as i get off him. "How about you both win" Abigail says, obviously try to stop a fight. "Ok" Leo says obviously fine with it. All of a sudden a rainbow appeared above Abigail. "Oh hey look you got claimed by Iris, Abigail. " People who had crowded around to see me try to feed Leo, were now clapping. Butch came over to Abigail and started explaining a few things to her. I felt someone grab my hand. I looked over to see Leo, who started to pull me away.

When we were out of site o f the other campers Leo turned towards me. "Ok we need to go over a few things before we continue. "

"Ok like what? "

"One when we get to the place do not touch anything unless i tell you to, two you are going to be blindfolded tell we get there, three are you mad at Abigail? "

"What? why would i be mad at Abigail ?"

"Well you just kinda seemed a little mad when she got claimed. "

"No no that's not it at all i'm happy for her i just...i just kinda wanted to get claimed my self, because now i don't know anyone in my cabin."

"Wel you can at least hold on to your hope that you will get claimed. "

"Psh yeah whatever " Leo pulled a cloth out of his toolbelt "sorry it's a little dirty " he said "it's fine as long as i don't gey anything in my eyes" i say as i grab the cloth and fold it up. I fumbled as i tried to put it on. I felt Leo grab the cloth and tie it on and then he grabbed my hand and started to lead me away.

I only stumbled twice before we get there. "Ok hold on I've got to turn some stuff on" Leo walked away. I sat down so as to not trip over anything. I heard a hum and saw a lite. "Is it ok to take off the blindfold now,Leo?"

"Yeah, but you don't need to shout I'm right behind you."

"Oh sorry " i reached up to take off the blindfold. "Hold on let me help you " Leo said

**i hope you liked it and that i did better than last time and i will try to post a new chapter soon**


	3. festus

**hey sorry it took little longer to post this chapter i hope you like it and i hope it is longer then the others. Please follow and review **

Leo's hands felt warm as he struggled to undo the knot he tied. "AHA!" He screamed when he got it undone. When i took the cloth off i couldn't see anything because it was too bright "gahh turn off the sun" i said as i covered my eyes."it's not the sun making the light" Leo said it as if it was obvious. I blinked a few times before i could see. When i could see, what i saw was a big room with tools and scrap metal all over the place and in the middle of it all was a giant bronze Dragon. "Wow Leo you're rebuilding festus, that's wonderful " i said as i got up. "Yeah but i got a problem, or two actually. " he started to walk away. "Oh like what?" I walked besides him. "Well I'm missing a few parts for him...and he wants to be painted pink" i stopped dead in my tracks. "Your Dragon wants to be painted pink? hahahahah. Why? Why does your dragon want to be pink?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHY DON'T YOU ASK THE DRAGON!"

"I would if i could understand the answer "

"Fine" he turned angrily towards festus. "Why in Hades would you want to be pink?" There was a series of beeps and clicks. Leo backed into a table a little shocked . "What did festus say?" It took Leo a moment to get his thoughts together before he answered. "Festus...festus has been a girl all along. " i took a step back and then recovered. "Well it makes sense considering you are always trying to get a girl to notice you, now you have a female Dragon who likes you" he looked at me as if i was insane. I shrugged.

We heard a crash and someone said "ow". We both rushed over to see who made that noise. We found Nico sitting in a pile off metal. "Nico i thought you weren't supposed to try to shadow travel any more " i said it as though i was in charge of him, which i kinda felt like i was. "Ugh...i thought i was able to" he said as he tried to get up but failed. "Ahh hold on we'll help you" me and Leo went over and helped Nico up letting him lean on either of us for support. "We're gonna have to get you back to the camp" Leo said as we made our way towards the door. "Wait for me I'm coming with you " there was someone else here and i could tell by tje voice that it was a girl. "Leo how many people did you bring?" I asked starting to get a little annoyed. "Only you but people just keep showing up" i turned my head to see who it was. It was a girl i had never seen before but she was standing where festus was, she had a metal dragon head as a hat and she was in full battle armor. "Um... Leo where did festus go?" Leo turned so fast we almost dropped Nico. "What do you mean? I'm right here" the girl said "what do you mean 'i'm right here'?" Leo let go of Nico and i almost fell over because i was not expecting him to let go."you ask where i went and i am right here" she took a few steps foreword. "So are you saying that you are festus?" she nodded just before she passed out. Leo went to catch her. "Come on we need to get these two back to camp". I said as i headed towards the door.

When we made it back to the camp were went strate to the hospital. Will came out looking mad. "Nico i thought i told you no more shadow traveling. " Nico mumble something that sounded like he was apologizing. i went inside and laid Nico down because he had passed out. When i went back out Leo and Will were talking. "So i think she should stay here for a little, ok?" Leo nodded and handed festus over to Will. Will went back inside with her. "Do you want to go get something to eat? " i ask Leo because he didn't look vary happy. "No I'm good" he must be really upset to not want food. "Ok well I'll be back in a little. " as i was walking away i saw him sit down and put his head in his hands.

**hey sorry that the doctor was not in this chapter i have a few things that need to happen at camp first. I need help deciding whether i should go from someone eles POV or not so please let me know your opinion . I hope you liked it**


	4. Calypso

**ok wow i can't believe it 126 people from all over the world have read my fan fic so i want to say thank you to everyone one who reads this. So i have decided to do other people's POV's because when the doctor comes in it will get really confusing and i promise in the next chapter the doctor will come in. I need your guy's options do you think Hannah should date Nico, Leo, someone else i should make up, or no one at all? Please tell me in the reviews. **

"Hey Hannah why don't you come over here with us" Abigail was waving try to get my attention. I went over to cabin 14s table. "So have you been claimed yet?" She sounded so hopeful for me. "Sadly no, not yet" she hung her head a little as if she was ashamed that she was asking me. "Hey were did you and Leo run off to earlier? " she asked , brightening up again. "I don't know he had me blindfolded " she looked a little upset that a conversation hadn't been started yet. "Ok where is Leo?" This one i could answer. "At the hospital, but not because he got hurt "

"Why?"

"It's a long ish story"

"I have time to listen "

"You sure"

"Yeah"

"Ok" and so i delve into the story of how Nico got there and how festus is a girl . As i concluded the story i heard someone say "wow. I haven't seen Leo care that much about someone sense Calypso." Whoa whoa whoa hold it and back up a little, you guys reading this probably don't know what is being talked about here and there is no one better to tell it then me because i was there.

In order to tell it to where you will understand what is going on i have to go back a little to just after we defeated Gaea. So festus had cought me as i was falling and ended up speeding on for awhile Leo was passed out on festus's back. I had to climb up festus's leg before i could do anything. When i got up festus had injected Leo with adrenaline in order to wake him up. Leo took a deep breath and sat up. "Where are we?"

"I don't know you were out for at least an hour and we were moving to fast"

"Do you know what that scream was? I heard it just before i blacked out "

"Not a clue" Leo went over and opened festus's control panel. "Navigation systems are down. You know what this means?" He must have been talking to the dragon because i had no idea. We shot down towards the ground shop fast i couldn't breath. I didn't have time to see where we were before we crashed. I heard someone talking so i knew we weren't alone. I got up in time to see Leo kissing someone and by her looks i would guess it was Calypso. When i saw festus he (she?) was limping around. When i looked back Leo had drawn a knife and Calypso had her bavk turned . "What are you doing Leo? " i called before i could really think. He turned towards me and threw the knife. I had just enough time to duck. Calypso turned and looked at Leo who was shaking his head as if trying to clear it. I went forward. "Leo are you ok?" He stopped shaking his head. "I don't know " we went over to festus. "Will you ride between me and Leo" i was kinda shocked o have Calypso asking me that but i nodded anyway. We got on festus and rode away. It took about an hour to get to somewhere we could fix festus. All the time we were fixing festus i was trying to keep an eye on Leo but nothing happened. Leo didn't act up again until we got to the camp, which took about three days. This time they were talking a walk, Leo pulled a knife an stabbed Calypso before anyone could blink. We had took take her took the hospital and while we were doing that Leo burnt down some of the forest. I tried talking to him but he wouldn't listen we had to tackle him in order to get him to stop. In the process of tackling him i got cut on my arm, nothing fatal but it was big. Calypso died two days later, before she died she told me that she forgave Leo and wanted me to tell him. He had been sitting outside the hospital for those two days and we couldn't get him to eat anything. I told him that Calypso forgave him but he didn't believe me. He went into his crazy mode five more times before we could figure out what was wrong , he didn't kill anyone else. What happened was his body was reacting to the adrenaline he had had. I was the first one to comfort him when Calypso died and was the last one standing by him when he continued his attacks. It has been two years and people still don't trust him and he still avoids areas at camp that remind him of her.

Anyway let's get back to the story. I glared at who ever said it. "I'm going to bring some food to Nico" i said rather coldly as i got up. I went over and got him some mcdonald's. I turned around and everybody was staring at me. I heard someone whisper "Aphrodite? " and so i looked down and sure enough i had gotten aphrodite's blessing (or curse as i like to call it). So i had finally gotten clamed after three years and it was my least favorite goddess as my mom. I huffed and then marched my way over to the hospital.


End file.
